El zorro y el botón de cerezo
by EnigMA-182
Summary: Entre la obscuridad vio luz, entre la muerte vio esperanza, en su pecho coraje, en su flor tranquilidad, en ambos abrigo y al final dolor, Naruto y Sakura, vistos desde otra perspectiva...en serio.


OK, aquí está el otro, creo que es de los que mejor me ha salido, quizá no le vean relación con el Narusaku pero es una "metáfora" por así decirlo de lo que yo siento es la relación entre ellos dos, ahora que si no ven relación es que no comparten mi punto de vista jeje que se le va hacer ¿no? En fin disfruten

.

.

.

.

.

El zorro y el botón de cerezo

Hace mucho tiempo en un bosque lleno de vida donde hermosos árboles se alzaban tan imponentes como bellos y donde los animales jugaban entre su sombra, resaltaba un gran árbol de cerezos era el mas grande y hermoso de todo el bosque pero tenia una gran peculiaridad ya que es sus ramas había tanto botones y flores de un bonito color rosado como de color naranja brillante la historia de este ejemplar se remonta a muchos años atrás…

Cuando un pequeño zorro abandonado a su suerte por su camada encontró en medio de una planicie un retoño de un árbol de cerezo, debido a que aun era muy pequeño tenia solo un botón, interesado por el color y la textura, el pequeño zorro se acerco al retoño y apenas rozando el botón con su nariz percibió el delicioso perfume que este despedía, aun hipnotizado por el embriagador aroma del cerezo el zorrito se quedo ahí mucho tiempo contemplándolo hasta que la noche llego fue ahí cuando decidió dormir junto a ese pequeño retoño.

Seguramente un zorro así de pequeño no habría sobrevivido a esa noche sin estar cerca de sus padres o de su camada y después de no haber consumido ningún alimento en varios días, pero contra todo pronostico vio salir de nuevo el sol en el horizonte y lo primero que vio al abrir sus pequeños ojos fue el hermoso botón, tintineando con el sol y pequeñas gotas de rocío que lo cubrían, entonces decidido a vivir para proteger al diminuto árbol por que el había regresado las esperanzas y le dio una razón para seguir en este mundo.

El cachorro aprendió a cazar y cuidarse el mismo y al mismo tiempo cuidar de su amado retoño, con el tiempo el zorrito se convirtió en un gran e imponente zorro su pelaje había desarrollado un hermoso color naranja brillante, pero no solo el creció, con la ayuda de su guardián el pequeño brote de cerezo creció grande y fuerte y cada año durante la primavera cientos de botones se abrían y las majestuosas flores de un espectacular rosa se mecían con el viento, aunque el camino no fue fácil, muchas veces el zorro tuvo que vérselas con animales que veían mas al pequeño árbol como comida que como otra cosa y el zorrito tuvo que persuadirlos a que no le hicieran daño aun cuando los otros animales eran mas grandes que el, siempre defendió al cerezo con garras y dientes aun casi a costa de su propia vida y aun ahora cuando el árbol difícilmente podría convertirse en comida, el zorro tenia que seguir protegiéndolo de hombres con hachas y sierras que lo único que querían era la preciada madera del árbol y cada una de las veces que esos hombres venían, el zorro dejaba bien claro que nunca podrían acercarse al cerezo, al parecer después de un tiempo dejaron de insistir y se rindieron de talarlo después de todo había cientos de árboles mas en el bosque y ningún otro les costaría una mordida de parte de un animal tan grande como aquel.

Pero no solo era el zorro el que cuidaba al cerezo, cuando fue suficientemente grande el árbol servia de abrigo para el zorro en las tormentas y ventiscas mas fuertes y en el verano daba un refugio del implacable sol aunque el zorrito siempre se sentía mas protegido cuando los botones florecían y podía observar el hermoso rosado de las flores y oler la fragancia de sus pétalos eso siempre lo hacia mas feliz, así eran las cosas entre esos dos, uno cuidando del otro en un extraño ciclo, ambos se hacían bien casi en una armonía perfecta como si de verdad hubiesen nacido para vivir juntos y como si no pudiera vivir el uno sin el otro y lamentablemente así fue…

Un día mientras el otoño terminaba y el invierno se podía sentir muy cerca, el zorro salio a cazar, normalmente no se alejaba demasiado del cerezo debido a que nunca se sabia que era lo que pudiera pasar pero después de varios días sin haber comido nada, el pobre zorrito tuvo que ir en busca de comida y se alejo mucho de su amado árbol, cuando por fin pudo encontrar una presa, un extraño olor lo alerto nunca había olido algo similar ni en tanta cantidad parecía como si una gran bestia se acercara a gran velocidad, se alarmo mas al notar que el olor provenía de la misma dirección en la que estaba el cerezo, abandonando toda idea de alimento, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el árbol, al acercarse una niebla de color gris cubrió todo y el frío que se suponía debía sentirse en esa época se desvaneció para ser sustituido por un insoportable calor proveniente al parecer de todos los lados posibles, el respirar se hizo mas difícil a medida que se acercaba al cerezo no solo por la gruesa neblina grisácea, si no por el sofocante ardor que se sentía para luego ser sustituido por enormes luces de color naranja y rojo que consumían todo a su paso como árboles, animales, cualquier cosa era tragado por semejante bestia que cubría todo y lo reducía a polvo obscuro, negro como la noche, pero eso no lo detuvo nunca nada detuvo antes al zorro y mucho menos esto lo haría…

Atravesó el bosque en llamas sintiendo el ardor de cada porción de piel y carne que se quemaba al tocar a la bestia roja y naranja, y el insoportable dolor que sentía en sus patas después de haber cruzado medio bosque pisando cenizas aun encendidas, todo eso valía la pena si podía salvar a su amado cerezo de aquel destino, pero al llegar al llano donde se encontraba, vio como las llamas ya lo habían alcanzado, quemando todas y cada una de sus hermosas flores y sus jóvenes botones, siendo devorado por completo, lo mas preciado por el, lanzo un aullido lleno de furia y dolor, un aullido tan fuerte que callo el rugido del incendio y que desgarro el alma del bosque, que contagio de terror y tristeza el corazón de cada ser que lo escucho y luego el silencio, el zorro se quedo ahí mirando como parte de el era destruido sin poder hacer nada, bajo la mirada y encontró una esperanza en medio de aquel infierno un pequeño botón que había caído del cerezo, sin perder tiempo el zorro se abalanzo hacia el tomándolo suavemente con el hocico y corriendo lo mas lejos que pudo, hasta que sus heridas patas no dieron mas, llego hasta un risco de donde se podía ver la bestia en toda su magnitud devorando gran parte del bosque cuando el zorro pensó que todo acabaría así, sintió un ligero escalofrío, un copo de nieve cayo en su nariz y alzando la vista hacia el cielo con el botón de cerezo aun en la boca vio el obscuro cielo…ya era de noche, sin embargo eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, si no que empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve fríos y blancos que dieron un poco de alivio a sus quemaduras y que comenzaron a apaciguar a la bestia, hasta que al fin no quedo nada de ella, fue entonces que el zorro decidió volver donde estaba el cerezo

Cuando llego no había nada solo un manto claro que estaba posado sobre uno mas obscuro, pero eso ya no le importo, con paso lento y cansado se dirigió al punto exacto donde alguna vez estuvo su amado retoño y con mucho cuidado abrió el hocico y dejo el botón sobre las cenizas y la nieve luego como un padre con su cachorro lo rodeo como cobijándolo del frío, el zorro estaba muy cansado y herido, acerco su nariz lentamente al botón y percibió aquella fragancia tan maravillosa que lo había cautivado desde pequeño de la cual se había enamorado y pesadamente cerro sus ojos sin prisa observando el maravilloso rosado ante el, luego aspiro por ultima vez, ya no había nada que proteger ni la razón que lo hacia vivir, esta vez ya no había por que despertar y así fue, ese maravilloso animal durmió por siempre arrullando al pequeño botón que tenia cobijado, y aunque no quedo nada mas que cenizas del anterior cerezo y el cuerpo del zorro desapareció entre ellas, un nuevo brote surgió la primavera siguiente pero ahora no solo tenia un solo botón tenia dos, uno del maravilloso rosa que tenia su progenitor y el otro de un naranja tan brillante como el pelaje del imponente zorro que alguna vez lo protegió…

FIN


End file.
